


Исцеляющий баланс

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Битва окончена, война выиграна. От Финализатора остались лишь дымящиеся куски железа. Попытка мятежа генерала Хакса сорвалась из-за атаки Сопротивления, и теперь руководство Первого ордена вновь вынуждено собираться с силами. Кайло Рен пропал – предположительно, был убит последним джедаем, которая весьма вероятно также погибла от ран. Тел не нашли.По крайней мере, так гласил официальный отчёт.





	Исцеляющий баланс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the healing balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411826) by [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck). 



> Флафф, много флаффа, и это прекрасно.
> 
> Буду рада, если вы заглянете к автору оригинала и оставите свой kudos <3

Битва окончена, война выиграна. От Финализатора остались лишь дымящиеся куски железа. Попытка мятежа генерала Хакса сорвалась из-за атаки Сопротивления, и теперь руководство Первого ордена вновь вынуждено собираться с силами. Кайло Рен пропал – предположительно, был убит последним джедаем, которая весьма вероятно также погибла от ран. Тел не нашли.

По крайней мере, так гласил официальный отчёт. Но Лея Органа чувствовала, что это не так.

* * *

После битвы адреналин уже не помогал справиться с болью и усталостью.

Но прежде чем лечь спать, нужно было залечить раны и найти кров. С каждой минутой становилось всё холоднее. Земля была выжжена бластерным огнём.

Последний джедай стояла на краю поля битвы и смотрела на опустошённую местность. Она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться и открыть разум Силе.

Затем она принялась за дело, забыв о собственных ранах и хромоте. Бен Соло лежал без сознания. С помощью Силы она подняла его тело и двинулась в сторону тёмного леса – подальше от поля битвы – где они могли бы спрятаться и исцелиться. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что там им хватит на это времени, пока ни остатки Первого Ордена, жаждущие мести, ни Сопротивление, собиравшее погибших и раненых, их не нашли.

Лес вокруг неё был наполнен жизнью, и вместе с Силой это стало бальзамом для её утомлённых души и тела. Она никогда не переставала поражаться зелёным лесистым планетам, не важно, сколько таких она повидала, помогая Сопротивлению в поисках знаний джедаев. Поле битвы с его жуткой тишиной осталось позади. Чем дальше она заходила в лес, тем громче становилось пение птиц, и эти песни помогали ей отвлечься от собственной боли и усталости. Здесь, в лесу, ей казалось, что битвы и не происходило. Выжженная, багряная от крови земля была далеко, лязг покорёженного металла и крики спасательных групп отдавались лишь эхом, скрытые деревьями и пением птиц.

Постепенно стали появляться камни, ведущие к горам. Рей плохо видела, но ей показалось, что впереди была небольшая расщелина, покрытая опавшими листьями. Она заглянула внутрь.

В пещере было прохладно и темно. Прекрасное укрытие, пусть и временное. Она надеялась, что листва и толстые стены пещеры спрячут их от тепловизоров Сопротивления.

Ей было тяжело – очень тяжело тащить его на себе. Но на душе ей было не легче. Она не могла его бросить. Она никогда не теряла надежды, что он вернётся к Свету, вернётся к ней. Рей устала, ужасно устала быть последним джедаем и устала хранить секреты в своём сердце.

Если не брать во внимание раны и кровь, могло показаться, что он просто спал. Она хотела лечь рядом, обнять, обернуть его руку вокруг своего тела и заснуть, но не могла. Рей знала, что если сделает это – они оба уже никогда не проснутся. Его раны были гораздо серьёзнее.

Поэтому она глубоко вздохнула и закрыла глаза, сконцентрировавшись на Силе. Рей положила обе руки на его тело, чтобы соединиться с ним – физически в материальном мире и в мире, лежавшем за его пределами. Она успокоилась, когда ощутила его присутствие в Силе.

Их всегда тянуло друг к другу, как солнце и луну, соперничавших за господство и отбрасывавших повсюду свет и тень. Он был луной, под которой сейчас она проливала свет, пытаясь излечить его раны, его измученное тело, покрытое шрамами, многими из которых наградила его она сама на базе Старкиллер.

Он едва не погиб, сражаясь на её стороне на дредноуте Сноука. Они сражались спина к спине, разум к разуму.

Он принадлежал ей, а она – ему. И она не бросила сейчас его тело, как не бросала всё это время его душу. Это было её тайной, которую она хранила глубоко в сердце.

Как солнце даёт жизнь и позволяет всему возрождаться – и Рей хорошо выучила этот урок на Ач-То – сейчас она проливала свет на тёмные стороны души Бена Соло. Энергия его Силы, почти неистовая, с треском отвечала на её прикосновения.

Она сшила разорванные вены и плоть как могла. Древние тексты джедаев не давали подробных инструкций по части исцеления Силой. Ей случалось практиковаться под руководством доктора Калонии, но никогда с такими тяжёлыми ранами, как эти.

Никогда с кем-то, в ком было столько Силы, как в ней самой, и никогда с тем, кого она так горячо любила. С тем, с кем она была единым целым, с самым близким ей человеком. С ним её душа была открыта и свободна.

Она так сосредоточилась на исцелении Бена, что забыла о собственных ранах и изнеможении. Пролетели часы, как гонимые ветром песчинки в пустыне на Джакку. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом. Становилось всё холоднее.

Только когда руки перестали её слушаться, Рей поняла, что пора остановиться и покинуть сознание Бена. Прекратив, она почувствовала, что у неё онемели руки. Температура всё падала, а у неё не было ни медицинской сумки, ни аварийного набора с одеялом. Её одежда пропиталась потом и кровью.

Рей потёрла руки и подула на них в попытке согреть. Она нащупала плащ Бена и разорвала его край на повязки. Насколько хватило сил, она перевязала собственные раны, после чего уступила своему желанию поспать. Осторожно перевернув Бена на бок, она пристроилась к нему спереди, обернула вокруг себя его правую руку и накрыла их обоих его плащом, как могла.

Она спала, блаженно, в тишине пещеры и леса, совершенно обессиленная. И ей не снилось кошмаров.

* * *

Он видел сон. В отличие от его обычных снов – точнее, кошмаров – этот был тёплым и мирным. Вероятно, он думал, что погиб на поле битвы, и этот прекрасный мир, что он видел, был преисподней Силы. Но он понимал, что будь это правдой, его бы приветствовали павшие.

Он отчаянно жаждал, чтобы сам дед поприветствовал его, но не был уверен, что некто вроде его деда, искупившего свои грехи, выйдет к нему навстречу. Бен Соло думал, что его преисподняя Силы будет наполнена разгневанными духами, которые не получили прощения за свои грехи. Они были словно кровоточащими ранами Тёмной Стороны. Он пребывал в абсолютной уверенности, что Сноук будет преследовать его и после смерти.

Но он не погиб. В этом видении, о его собственном загробном мире он чувствовал запах земли, и будто ощущал солнечный свет на своём лице. С ним была женщина, и он любил её, однако это не была его мать или тётя Эмилин. Солнечный свет скрывал её лицо, но он чувствовал её присутствие. И это его обнадёживало: он знал, что она тоже принадлежит этому прекрасному месту. Он не понимал или не знал, что же такого сделал, чем заслужил такую награду. Вся его сознательная жизнь была сплошной мукой, болью, страданием. Только после встречи с Рей он смог забыть, пусть и на время, что в его жизни не было смысла.

Рей. Где она?

Она была там, с ним. Он чувствовал её прикосновение – так же явно, как тогда, в первый раз.

Это Рей привела его к солнечному свету и умиротворению. Она коснулась его, и он почувствовал себя полноценным, словно они были двумя частицами одного целого – её Свет и его Тьма, хотя он бы никогда не был её достоин и провёл бы всю жизнь в попытках заслужить её любовь, её сострадание, её терпение.

Он ответил на её прикосновение, почувствовал её энергию, мощь её Силы, пронизывавшую его тело. Она была такой нежной, но сильной, частицей настоящего света, но всё же, с неуступчивой темнотой глубоко внутри.

Как и он. Они составляли баланс, задуманный Первым джедаем, и к которому оба стремились.

Это видение постепенно ушло, когда Бен, согреваемый теплом и светом Рей, провалился в глубокий сон.

* * *

Проснувшись, Бен не понял, где находится. Всё тело изнывало от боли. Но взглянув на свою руку, кое-как обнимавшую Рей, он вдруг начал вспоминать.

Битва. Предательство Хакса. Отряды штурмовиков атаковали Бена, стоило только приземлиться, после чего Сопротивление уничтожило уже самих солдат.

Теперь ему уже не нужно было обо всём этом волноваться. Всё, что действительно имело значение, он сейчас прижимал к себе. Однако в один миг его безмятежность обернулась тревогой, когда он увидел тёмные круги под глазами Рей. На её одежде были кровавые пятна. Клочки его плаща служили бинтами им обоим.

Он осторожно отодвинулся, чтобы не разбудить её, и освободил свою левую руку. Бен сделал глубокий вдох и постарался вспомнить хоть что-то про исцеление Силой. Этим интересовался его дядя, и Бен помогал ему искать книги в академии на эту тему. Всего за день до того, как они оба совершили роковую ошибку.

Бен представил, как Люк Скайуокер посмеивается над ним, глядя, как он положил руки на тело Рей и сконцентрировался на Силе.

Невзирая на раны и усталость, быть рядом с Рей было пределом его мечтаний – всем, что он чувствовал в своём сне, или видении прошлой ночью.

Он чувствовал, как её присутствие в Силе обволакивает его, зовёт назад к Свету, шепчет ему слово _«баланс»_ , так что его пробирает страх. Он отпустил собственную Тьму, чтобы смягчить Тьму, отзывавшуюся внутри Рей на его зов. Он вздохнул, сконцентрировался и почувствовал, как под теплом его рук затягиваются раны и восстанавливается кровоток.

И в этот момент он понял, что делает ровно то же, что и Рей недавно. Это и стало причиной его блаженного сна. Он улыбнулся и вновь воззвал к Силе, будто гладившей её по голове и целовавшей в порозовевшую щёку.

* * *

Рей проснулась и обнаружила, что Бен уже не лежит подле неё. Он сидел спиной к стене пещеры и с лёгкой, едва заметной улыбкой смотрел, как она просыпается. Бен развёл небольшой костёр, чтобы они могли согреться.

Он помог Рей выйти из пещеры, накинув ей на плечи свой плащ, и повёл её к ближайшему ручью, чтобы умыться. В своей отчаянной, утомляющей попытке найти им кров, она забыла о необходимости свежей воды, сделав исцеление основным приоритетом. Их опыта жизни на Джакку она знала, что может долго обходиться без воды. Ручей оставался нетронут произошедшей накануне битвой.

Бен отвернулся, когда она умывалась, после чего помог ей вернуться в пещеру. Рей разложила свою одежду сушиться у огня. Он снова попытался отвернуться, но она подошла к нему, проигнорировав румянец, появившийся на его бледных щеках, и осторожно повернула его лицо к себе.

– Бен, – шепнула она и в одночасье скинула с себя остатки одежды.

Рей стояла перед ним обнажённая, на её коже отражался отблеск огня позади. Она начала раздевать и его тоже.

Они целовались, прижавшись, наслаждались телами друг друга часами. У обоих появились новые шрамы, но эти несовершенства лишь добавляли им красоты – раны на их телах и душах, которые они залечили вместе.

– Рей, – с тихим вздохом произнёс он. Из-за мерцающих языков пламени в темноте её глаза казались золотистыми. Она была самым прекрасным созданием в мире, которое он когда-либо видел.

 _– Я люблю тебя_ , – шепнул он ей через Узы Силы.

 _– Я знаю_ , – ответила она и застонала, когда он вошёл в неё.

Они заснули в обнимку, оставив борьбу на потом.

Рано или поздно им придётся выйти из этого укрытия. Они примут судьбу, уготованную им Силой, и продолжат поддерживать баланс.

Вместе они вышли из пещеры к солнечному свету, не выпуская друг друга из объятий.


End file.
